


【柱斑柱】红线

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [16]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️原作升天后作品⚠️无差唯有柱间能解开斑的红线





	【柱斑柱】红线

“接下来我们就可以以战友的身份去另一个世界喝一杯了。”

“战友吗…那我们已经…”

——————

“柱间，这到底是什么地方？！”

本以为再次恢复意识就能和挚友一同前往净土的宇智波斑，眼前所见却是一片纯白的世界，而且自己的身上还缠绕着让人动弹不得的红线！

“啊？我也不太清楚…我记得上一次来到净土时并没有到达过这种地方呀…”千手柱间也对此毫无头绪，此时他更关注的是斑身上的线…

“可恶！去净土的路还会遇到麻烦，柱间你到底是什么运气啊…”

柱间消沉.jpg，不过他的耍宝并没有持续很久，便示意斑安静一下。

（难道柱间听到了什么声音吗？）

 

“所以说…这是因为我才出现的麻烦吗？这些线是什么和人间的牵挂？”

“我听到的声音是这么解释的…”

看到斑一副不忿自己入境流程还和其他人不同的表情，柱间还是耐心向他作出了解释。

“听我说，斑你上一次并没有听从灵魂的呼唤走上去净土的路对吧…没有渡过河也没有去到夺衣翁那里，就直接在间隙里等待复活了是吗？这样想想还真是乱来…”

“那是当然！我还有大事要做怎么可能乖乖去净土。”

“唉…但是“意识”告诉我因为强烈的牵挂而拒绝离开人世的灵魂是会被判罪的…你现在看到的这些红线就都是你的牵挂了，不好好处理可是会被永远禁锢在这里的啊…你好歹也担心下自己的处境吧。”

而斑真的对自己的处境并不怎么在意…毕竟有柱间在，他明显知晓该为斑做些什么。

 

斑就这样看着柱间细致温柔地解下一根根线，他感受不到这里的时间是否有流动，只是对人的一生真的有那么多记忆而感到惊奇，柱间则是惊讶可以从每一根线上看上斑的回忆。

线虽然看上去杂乱无序，实际上确是一层又一层的叠在一起。柱间很快就理清了最上层丝线间的纠结，同时还有心情调侃斑在四战时的表现。

毕竟享受战斗不拘小节是没什么关系，但是光着上身就开始大杀四方也实在是太坦荡了。

斑原本并不觉得有什么…毕竟当时都快到计划的尾声了，这些小事他怎么会在意，但现在被柱间拎出来说还是挺让他不自在的…更何况，斑还一时没自持住，在战场上对柱间说了很多…

“我现在才发现斑你说了什么“你是我的”吧？”

“我只是就事论事，没有其他意思！！用须佐和你战斗时说的只是指夺取你的仙人之力！”

“噢……那我还是为一开始让你久等说声抱歉好了，斑你的脸很臭啊…”

“闭嘴，解你的线！”

 

柱间的活泼的声音也很快平息下来…因为接下来浮现在两人眼前的是斑在地底时期的日子。

那段时光似乎从来都没有阳光，柱间看着斑从自己熟悉的黑发开始有了银丝，身躯从挺拔转变为佝偻，即使斑执意捂住了柱间的眼睛也阻挡不了柱间看到白发苍苍的他。

“唔…斑一看就是个可爱的老爷爷呀！肯定是看起来很凶，实际会和孙子孙女一起去买甜食吃的类型。”

“胡说八道什么…我怎么可能会做那种事，这只是个阴沉的糟老头吧。柱间，要是你变老的话，才会是个慈祥的的祖父吧…”

柱间轻轻握住挚友的手，传来的温度似乎也让斑变得温暖起来。

“嘿嘿嘿～其实就算能和斑一起变老，你也是看不到我白头发的样子的哟！祖传秘技·不老术！我会在斑变成老爷爷的时候每天搀扶你上街的。”

“柱间！这个阴险的家伙。不准，你得和我一起变成糟老头！”

“哈哈！”

宇智波斑只觉得那段难堪的日子被柱间看到也没什么了…那个人怎么会因为自己老去就改变态度呢。

——————

这里，时间似乎是不会流逝的，而且除了柱间的嘀嘀咕咕就没有其他声音了。

两人的心却随着记忆的回流默默的酸涩起来…

他们默契地没有在终结谷一战的记忆出现时，去说一句话，大概在两人看来，彼此间从没有什么亏欠。在场战斗甚至是斑漫长的岁月中时常拿出来品味的记忆…那里有理想的战斗，有鲜活的柱间，有将斑和理想放在天平上抉择的柱间，有久违浮现让斑战栗不已的杀气的柱间。他是享受那场战斗的…但也在后面漫长的半个世纪里不断质疑过它。没什么好说，特别是在一切落幕的如今…斑只是悄然拽住了柱间的衣角。

斑如果也曾拥有过什么鲜活美好的记忆…那么大多来自于两个人——他的泉奈和柱间。

 

现在斑也能在自己隐秘的记忆被公开处刑时，保持镇静了，毕竟千手柱间总有办法安抚他。

和柱间的交集似乎占着宇智波斑人生中的大部，无论是逐渐让斑失望的木叶时期，还是漫长的战场时光。

除去泉奈的死，斑觉得战场上与柱间相见的日子可以称之为美好…手持刀刃和那个男人战斗，不断变得更强去和他战斗，这样的日子斑其实是喜爱着的…因为除此以外他们又能如何产生交集呢。

“斑…我一直都想问你一个问题，在泉奈还在的时候，在战场上时，你有和我一样想过放下兵刃和敌人和解吗？”

“柱间…我不是你，我没有那种天真的想法，你以为不是最终你我间分出了高下，结盟会那样顺理成章吗？宇智波和千手骨子里都一样傲慢…喂！先别急着消沉啊…我还没有说完。现在也没什么不能告诉你了…那个时候我作为宇智波族长于情于理都不能为了一己私心就和你结盟，我也不希望你因为提出结盟而损伤在千手的威信…柱间，那个时候…我一直都希望你放弃和我结盟这种想法，但这不代表我不认可你的梦想，我甚至想过，如果战斗的最后要是你能打败宇智波…那么你仍然可以去完成你的梦想。”

千手柱间听到挚友的话久违地叹了口气，只觉得当初没有和斑好好谈谈心真是个错误。

“斑…你以为我的梦想是什么呢？千手柱间的梦想只有一个实现的方法，那就是说服他的挚友。除此以外就没有什么捷径可寻了。”

“……还是和当年一样固执！”

——————

越是纠缠难解的红线，越是斑深刻入骨的回忆。

斑觉得和千手柱间的一切都给解线人带来了麻烦。

柱间则小心翼翼地藏住自己的悲伤…

 

斑从没有想过自己竟然是如此感性的人，连一时的触动也能成为记忆里的红线。

他沉默的面对这一切，柱间的手也依旧稳固如初，即使他们眼前所现是斑没想过会让柱间知道的一切…

他们看到漫天飞舞的红枫，耳旁回荡着神社的鸣钟，甚至还能感受到身旁穿梭的人群。

这是柱间所不熟知的与斑共有的回忆，年轻的宇智波偶然融入了庆典的人群，随着人群走入了神社。斑原以为自己会给弟弟或者父亲求个平安符，却在回过神时默默注视着手心里的代表着姻缘的御守…这是他在人群里瞥见柱间后的鬼使神差的结果。随后也是，他一路尾随柱间，看着他陪同同族的孩子玩耍，看着他一个人爬上了神社后的小山，靠在枫树下休憩。

宇智波斑只是藏在火红的枫叶间…攥紧手心里的麻烦。

 

“斑……我知道这也没有什么其他意思的，我不会误会的…”柱间在理清斑发间的红线后才迟迟打破了两人间凝固的空气。

“有其他意思，这就是你误会的意思，是你从不知道的意思…如今被你知道了也没什么不好，毕竟我也有想过，去净土喝完那该死的战友酒后就和你说清楚！柱间…宇智波斑一直喜欢着你，你怎么说…你敢拒绝我试试！”

千手柱间只觉得自己的意识被分裂成了两部分…一面为了自己同样倾慕的挚友的告白而欢欣鼓舞，一面却为了即将面对的一切而默默无言。

“斑…我当然不会拒绝你啊，我什么时候拒绝过你？”

宇智波斑还没来得及为自己的爱情大丰收鼓掌，就被眼前开始掉眼泪的柱间吓得六神无主！

“柱间？你怎么了？为什么突然哭？！”

“姆…没什么，只是听到斑的告白非常非常高兴而已…没事，我接着给你解线，剩下的不多了。”

宇智波斑只觉得自己的智商受到了侮辱…他现在要是还分不清柱间是高兴还是伤心就白喜欢他那么多年了！柱间分明就是不高兴，但斑也自信绝不是因为告白这件事…那么，只会和这个该死的线有关了！

“柱间！你瞒了我什么？关于这个红线你是不是还有什么应该说清楚！”

柱间同样也无法招架执着的宇智波斑。

 

“所以说这个红线根本就不是解开就完事了，而是会让我变成什么没有牵挂的纯白灵魂？”

“对…斑，至少你可以顺利进入净？！”

宇智波斑可不会因为先前的告白就改变自己的作风，他在对面那个混蛋还没说完之前就给了他狠狠一拳。（这个混蛋！）

斑冷冷地注视对面的人默默从地上爬起来，依旧向自己伸出手…

“你这家伙！你凭什么为我做决定！你还是这样，还是这样！可以为了你觉得更好的选择去牺牲一切！千手柱间你刚刚对我说的都是谎言吗？你怎么能就这样选择让宇智波斑忘记你！”

“斑…我没想要骗你，刚才对你说的也都是真心话！只是我不能让你就这样永远被困在这里…你所经历的一切都已经够了…你应该去净土，即使是要以忘记一切作为代价！”

斑对面前边流泪边说着固执话语的柱间无法再硬起心肠。

“柱间…不要再解线了，不仅仅是我不想我忘记千手柱间这个人，还因为这样的宇智波斑就不再完整了…我的一生都在追逐你的背影，没有柱间就没有如今的斑！如果忘记一切…能进入净土又有什么意义呢？”

柱间只是上前和斑牢牢地拥抱在一起，他轻轻地吻了斑的眉心、眼睛、鼻尖，然后是唇。

“斑…我爱你…今后也不会改变。”

最后一根红线从斑的肩头落下…

柱间！！！！

斑开始看不清眼前的柱间，看不清周围的一切，无法抵抗地陷入了混沌之中。

——————

宇智波斑从净土醒来后身旁空无一人…

他只是默默起身，向某一个方向急行而去。

 

“所以说为什么斑你还会记得一切呢？明明我都已经把所有的红线都解开了…”

斑将面前鼻青脸肿的柱间一把揽进怀里，暂时还不想和他说话。

“斑…斑…对不起嘛…揍也给你揍过了，呜呜呜呜，你和我说说话嘛。”

“我已经受过惩罚了。”

“哎？哪有？你明明没有忘记我啊…”

“面对失去最重要的回忆这样的未来，就是“意识”给宇智波斑最好的惩罚了。”

“呜呜呜呜呜，不过斑你还记得一切真是太好了！我差点又抑郁得想去另一个世界了…”

“白痴，你都已经到净土了还说这种话！先说好，那什么战友酒我是不会喝的。”

“嘿嘿，那礼成酒斑你还喝嘛？”

“哼!”

 

END


End file.
